


Abnormal Harmony

by MtnDew2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnDew2000/pseuds/MtnDew2000
Summary: ``````A new original story about a young woman who experiences the rise of the werewolves, but something isn't quite right. Is there something abnormal about her as well? The wolves rise in power and she finds herself caught in the middle of it. What will she do when her life is turned around, when she learns things about herself that she never knew, can she bring harmony to this new reality that she is fated to live in?``````
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Preface

Unbeknownst to many, living among the humans are a race, or rather, a species quite different than their own. Half human, half animal. With immense speed, agility, and healing qualities, their abilities outshine their human counterparts. These people have kept their kind a secret for centuries, only allowing a select few of the most trustful into their pack. Hidden in plain sight, these packs of people are scattered among many of the world’s nations. Hiding, waiting. But the state of peaceful ignorance that the humans have lived in for so long is now breaking, _shattering,_ and the reality as they know it will be no more. This species is taking charge around the world, building up their ranks, their territories, and finally taking control of the world that has shunned, ignored, and forced them into hiding for so long. The world is now changing, the humans now forced to acknowledge their existence and the new reality that they must live in. It is the uprising of the beasts. Or as many call them, the _werewolves._


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't always a city girl. Before I moved to Dallas, Texas at 18 years old, I had lived in a small town in North Carolina called Trilogy. That's where I was born and raised. I was just another boot wearing southern belle that didn't run from a little mud. Nevertheless, I had dreams of becoming a nurse and living in a big city. I felt trapped in my small town. I felt trapped by my family in ways I couldn't explain. I felt like the odd ball out, the black sheep so to speak. It wasn't that I didn't love my family, I do, but something just never felt _right._ My family isn't big, it's just me, my mom and dad, and my big brother. My mom, Laura, works as a nurse practitioner, and she was what inspired me to become a nurse. My Dad is a lawyer, his name is Michael, but some people just call him Mick. And well my big brother, also _my best friend,_ Adam, left to serve our country in the military when I was just 16.

I knew that as soon as I graduated high school I wanted to be out of there, out of the small town and on to what I felt like were 'greater things.' I sent out applications to all the major schools in several different cities: Atlanta, Miami, Los Angeles, and New York, just to name a few. I was determined to get in somewhere, anywhere, I didn't care. I just wanted out, and out I got.

Three years later, and now 21 years old, I am living the dream. I graduated from the University of Dallas a year ago with my Associate Degree in Nursing and have been working in the Emergency Department at Baylor University Medical Center ever since. While I am sad that I don't get to see many of my friends from school on a daily basis anymore, I am, however, happy to be done with nursing school. It was _hell._ On the bright side, I'm still in contact with my best friend from school, Jordan, and we hang out as often as work permits.

After I first moved to Dallas, I did my best to go back home for every birthday, Mother's and Father's Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas, but soon life went on, and I saw my family less and less. I haven't been back home in a year now, not that I really care, I hated it there. My relationship with my parents also became strained when I told them I was leaving. They weren't too happy about their 'little girl' moving away. Me and Adam still talk though, as often as he can while he's overseas. _I miss him._

Caught up in my thoughts, the slight buzzing of my phone almost went unnoticed until I glanced down and saw Jordan's name appear on the screen. I pressed the green button and brought it up to my ear, "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Kat! The boss lady called me and said that she needed me to be moved to another day instead, so I'm all free tomorrow! So be warned, I'm bringing snacks and we are going to have a full-blown Harry Potter movie marathon day!" she squealed into the phone, I winced as I pulled it away from my ear. "OK Jordan, that sounds great, but don't forget to bring my stuffed Severus back, you promised to only borrow him for a few extra days, and I haven't seen him in weeks." I reprimanded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll bring him tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, typical Jordan.

We have joint custody on the stuffed Severus Snape because we didn't have much money at the time and decided to go in together to buy him. Our deal is that I get him for two weeks and then she gets him for two weeks. But _somebody_ wanted to show him off to her new boyfriend and asked for a _few_ extra days, little did I know that she'd hoard the poor thing away. _He's probably so terrified right now, my poor Severus,_ I thought to myself.

"OK, well I just got home from a 12-hour night shift, so I'm going to go sleep for a couple hours. I'll see you tomorrow Jordan." I yawned, "OK Kat, sleep good and I'll see you nice and early at 8:00am! Bye!" I gasped halfway through my yawn, "No! Jordan, not that—" the line clicked, "...early." I finished and groaned, throwing my phone onto the bed.

Jordan could sometimes be a little extreme, and if I'm saying that, then that says a lot. I'm often known for my loud, outgoing, and friendly personality. Many would say that my personality is far too big for my petite 5' 0" stature. Taking off my scrubs and heading to the shower, I wash off all of last night's hard work from the hospital. After almost falling asleep in the shower, I hurry to dry off and put on my coziest of pajamas and I almost sprint to my bed in excitement. _I love sleep._

Just as I shut the blinds and blackout curtains, and bury under my covers, I sigh. _Finally._ But before sweet dreams can takeover, my eyes snap open at the sound of my phone once again buzzing on the small black nightstand next to my bed. _I swear Jordan, this better be important!_ I grab my phone, almost violently, and press the accept button so quick that I don't even see the name, or lack of. "Jordan! I'm trying to sleep, what do you—" I stop halfway through my sentence when a voice that doesn't belong to Jordan responds, "Miss Blake?" I blush in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else. Yes, this is she." I brush the hair out of my eyes as I sit up in bed.

"Hi, my name is Stacey, I'm a nurse at Wake Forest Baptist Health, and I'm calling in regard to your parents Laura and Michael. I'm afraid there's been an accident, and I couldn't reach your brother." My heart sinks at the information, and I feel my throat starting to close up. "An accident? Are they OK? What happened?" I spout off as many questions that come to mind as my vision blurs from the onslaught of tears threatening to burst from my eyes. "I think it would be best if you could come to the hospital Miss Blake, and then we can answer all of your questions. We are doing the best that we can for your parents. Do you have someone that can drive you?" she asks. Recognizing the questions that nurses ask when things are not looking good, I swallow back my tears the best I can. "Um, no. I'm, uh, actually in Dallas right now. I'll have to fly in. I'll be there as soon as I can." We say goodbye and I hang up, jumping out of my bed and running to my closet to yank down my suitcase.

As the tears start to fall, I am barely able to pick out clothes and eventually just start throwing random things into the suitcase. I drag it to the bathroom and throw some toiletries inside it that I will need while I'm gone. I'm probably forgetting a lot of things, but at this moment I could care less. After I pack, if that's even what you can call it, I open up my computer and start looking for a flight out to North Carolina. Thankfully, I find one leaving in two hours, at 10:30am, going from Dallas to Charlotte. I book the ticket, put on some clothes and shoes, grab my suitcase, and walkout the front door of my tiny apartment, locking it as I go. Little did I know that this was only the beginning, and that my perfect little Dallas life, would no longer be so perfect.

\----------

Sitting down in my seat on the airplane, I consider all that could be waiting for me at home. The nurse seemed hesitant to give me any detailed information, and something about the way she spoke left me with an uneasy feeling. _She almost seemed... scared._ Puzzled over her behavior, I decide to let it go for now and just try to get some sleep before we land.

It seemed that just as quickly as I had closed my eyes, they popped open to the sound of the airplane landing. I glance at my phone, _1:30pm, right on time._ Once the plane comes to a stop, I grab my things and make my way off the plane. As I wait for my suitcase from baggage claim, I send a text to Adam letting him know what has happened, or at least the little bit that I know, and that I just landed in North Carolina.

After about 20 minutes of waiting at the Uber pickup, my driver pulls up in his white Toyota Altima. _Now for a one-and-a-half-hour drive to Trilogy. Great._ I settle into the backseat, trying to get comfortable, and thankfully catch another hour or so of sleep. Once we pull up to my old home, I thank and pay the driver and journey up to the front door. Taking out my old key, glad that they never changed the locks, I enter into my old home. _It feels weird to be back. I wonder if my room still looks the same or if they turned it into a game room or something._ I roll my eyes at the thought; _it wouldn't surprise me._ I let the first smile cross my face since I heard the news this morning, but it quickly disappears at the thought of my parents. _Mom, Dad..._ I sighed and start the long trek up the stairs with my suitcase.

After I get settled, I find the key on the key hook to Dad's old Tacoma truck outside, I then grab my purse and make my way to the backyard. I unlock the truck and struggle to even get into it due to its lifted height, _got to love North Carolina. Welcome back Kat,_ I huff to myself after finally getting in. After I shut the door, I lay my head onto the steering wheel, gripping it hard as I struggle to compose myself. Not from frustration, but from the sudden onslaught of emotions that threaten to overwhelm me. _Please be OK, please. I know I haven't been home in so long, and I haven't been the best daughter, but I need you._ I only let a single tear fall before I half scream and half growl, forcing myself to be strong. I hit the steering wheel hard, then wince in pain at my stupidity. I put the key into the ignition, start the truck, and pull out of the driveway beginning the long 45-minute drive to the hospital.

\----------

Arriving at the hospital was unnerving. Normally, hospitals were a comfort to me. I worked there, helped people there, and genuinely loved what I do. Now, I was the one who was walking into the hospital with a heavy heart, and with fear for my loved ones. I truly understand now how my patients feel, and it feels awful.

I sit down in the family waiting room for the ICU and wait for the nurse to come get me. From what I gathered; both of my parents were currently in surgery. I sighed at the thought and decided to turn my attention to the TV instead. _They say distraction is the best medicine for pain, both physical and psychological._ Or at least, that's what I say.

I look up at the TV, "... Three found dead in the woods of the Moon Walker National Forest last night. It is reported that they were on a camping trip for the weekend. The police have said that their bodies were mauled by some time of large animal," stated the news reporter. _Huh, that's crazy._ I thought to myself as she continued speaking about the horrible event. "The police are prohibiting anyone from entering the woods, deeming it 'unsafe' for the population. This is the fifth case of animal attacks this month. Locals are starting to wonder what this animal is and whether or not it can be stopped. It has been speculated that it could be a similar animal to the one that has been terrorizing Tennessee for the past two months. People want answers, but only time will tell. This is Allison Clearwater reporting live outside of Moon Walker National Forest." _Fifth case in a month? There's no way. I haven't ever heard of an animal attack that lead to death in all of the time that I've lived here. And now there's been five of them! What in the world is going on?_

After a few more minutes of watching the news, exhaustion overtook me and I fell into a fitful sleep in the uncomfortable waiting room chair.


	3. Wattpad

Hello! I have decided that from now on I will only be posting this story on Wattpad! I made this decision because it is easier for me to keep up with it there in one place instead of in two different places! I apologize! If you are not familiar with Wattpad, it is free to use, you don't need an account to read, so there is nothing you need to do to read my story. Here is a link below, there is already a second chapter up on Wattpad. Enjoy! 

www.wattpad.com/story/228113322-abnormal-harmony?utm_source=widget&utm_medium=link_copy


End file.
